powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Story Idea - Superpowers (Full Story)
I have autism/Aspergers so sometimes I just think of random hypothetical scenarios and ideas every day and sometimes those are story ideas I never will write they just things I think of. Note: This will always be edited and more stuff will be added, fixed, or changed when I think of something to put here. The main character got his superpowers from alien orb technology of a dead extraterrestrial race. The orb can only be used three times before it needs to be recharged to use it again kinda like a genie lamp but since the race is dead it can’t be recharged. The 1st (first) time it was given to Moses staff to part the red sea and gave him a long life, the 2nd (second) time it was given to Merlin the Magician staff from Arthurian legend to use and have magic and the 3rd (third) time it was given and used on an actual human for the first time and gave him the ability to use any superpower like a wish (there is no word in the human vocabulary to describe how it works) but also made him immortal as a side effect and it is the only known side effect. Only was able to activate it by saying let me help people or a variation of that sentence but didn’t figure out until later that how it was activated. It may have been a technology used by a Type IV/4, Type V/5, or Type VI/6 alien race on the Kardashev scale but also may have been technology of a Tier 0: Transsentient race on the scale used in Halo series. The Earth he lives on is not his birth Earth. His Earth is Earth-0 where every time a work of fiction is created it becomes reality in another new universe in the multiverse but is completely unknown to everyone on his Earth besides himself. He his the only person from his planet to have superpowers. He has used his superpowers to create automatic defenses such as attack a nerve cluster they shut down or skin and organ harden once a bullet goes inside his body but only if hostages are in front or behind him. He is every tier yet none of them he can go to Tier 11 to Tier 0 or Tier 12 to Tier 0: Boundless. Tier 0: “Tier Infinity” Beyond 0 Tier -1 Tier ∞ Tier -999 Tier Beyond All Minionversal LVL-C: Minionversial to Ocean Tier. Can also go Beyond Supreme Tier. Tiering System (vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tieri…) and Tiering System (fictional-superpowers.wikia.co…) Has the ability to create his own fictional character and bring fictional character and items to life. An example is he can create a million assassin and hitman and he can make them more skilled than any assassin and hitman in the real world and fictional world. If he wanted to he could make them so skilled that they can defeat people in under or at 30 seconds such as Deathstroke, Batman, Ninjak, Ra’s al Ghul and his daughters Nyssa and Talia, and Lady Shiva. He could also make 10 assassin/hitman that could defeat every Court of Owl Talon without breaking a sweat and they could if he wished it easily defeat the League of Shadow members from DC Comics Universe Rebirth storyline. He later found out that every planet with intelligent life forms in his universe got an orb but only one person on that planet get one during its third use and every final use it gives that life form one power and supposedly according to myth or rumors they are supposed to get together to fight a big multiversal/paraversal threat. He has never used more than one percent of his true power. No one knows about his powers. His powers don’t rank on any superpower/tier system and if his powers did you would need to create a new tier. He locked away most of his power to only be used when he really needs it. If he wanted to he could wipe out the entire infinite multiverse in under a second and then rebuild it to however he saw fit. He could run across every space on planet Earth in 1 zeptosecond or a yoctosecond and even if he unleashed 2 percent of his power he could do it in 1 Planck time. This takes place in the real world. He found out that he can time travel so technically in his universe time travel exists, he also found alien life in his universe and found proof of the multiverse and was able to travel throughout the multiverse. He can combine abilities/superpowers together such as scrying (the type used in works of fantasy) and time travel and he also created his own pocket dimension that is 100 times bigger than the universe he is from and uses it to store things such as the Ark of the Covenant and to train himself and sometimes trains himself in his dreams so if he slept for 7 hours in the real world he could make the time he spent in his dreams anywhere from 7 seconds to 7 minutes to 7 hours to 7 million years to 7 trillion years, etc. and he can use that time to train himself. This takes place in the real world. The original purpose of the orb was to give one of their own alien species (the race who created the orbs) more power than any of his or her fellow people to protect his or her fellow people and defeat them in a fight if there is in-fighting so this orb found by the main character is what made him very powerful than any character in any work of fiction. If he used 100 percent of his power he could destroy the entire multiverse so quick that if he recreated the entire universe to 100 percent accuracy no one would remember the multiverse being destroyed. He could easily survive Zeno erase ability and Darkseid Omega Beams most powerful erase ability. He can create his own fictional version of items in works of fiction. He could use enhanced intelligence ability to make and create new type of torture so bad that it would make torture going on in hell like a walk in the park or a walk on the beach, torture that is so bad that it would be outlawed so fast as soon as it is heard of, the type of torture that wouldn’t even be used in snuff films, torture that would make the toughest, baddest, and most badass people on this planet such as prison people, criminals, special forces, psychopaths, and sociopath going insane in a matter of seconds to minutes. In the present, he never speaks. He has time travel on Earth-0 (his birth Earth) to the past, present, and future and he has sent clones of himself throughout Earth-0 universe, he also sent out clones throughout the multiverse and when they got there they made clones of the clones to time travel through the past, present and future while also traveling throughout whatever universe in the multiverse they were sent to, to visit other planets, to explore and to gather knowledge and when they are finished, they gathered what they found out in books and write it out on the books that are stored in the main character pocket dimension. The character has an ability known as fear vision or what he also likes to call it is intimidation vision, he can touch you and he can make you feel fear, intimidated, can you show what he can do to you and make you very scared of him. One of his self-defense mechanism/automatic self-defense is he can emit a lethal dose of radiation that only targets people in his immediate vicinity that means him ill intent. He could easily take over a universe in the multiverse without rewriting reality but by showing the universe his power at 100% percent similar to how Issac Netero revealed his power to Colt via aura. He has actually done this to see what it was like to rule over a population and what it was like to rule over the universe for several months to a year. He then erased the memories of every living being in that universe including animals then erased all records of himself and then rewritten reality in that universe to make sure nothing is recoverable about him. The character created Christianity and God in a way. He time traveled to what is now knows as the Biblically era and one of the things he did was impregnate virgin Mary by teleporting his “swimmers” into Virgin Mary which is how she remained a virgin until birth. But he also created this God persona and created everything we know about Christianity, God, religion, heaven, hell soul, etc. He also had the ability of Power Imbuement, so he gave Jesus some powers also known as superpowers or abilities. The angels and demons were just clones of the character aka himself with shapeshifting powers and creation powers. The thing about time travel is it is similar to Timeless TV show because once you change the past no one in the present will remember the original timeline except the person who changed it, so when he did this Christianity and Christianity’s God never existed. He is impossible to torture emotional, physically and mentally because he will create automatic defenses to prevent the torture from working. Edit: This big threat that may or may not exist. If that threat took away the main character power it would work but also wouldn’t work since he only uses one percent of his power and the other 99 percent of his power is locked away. It would be similar to how Amon took away Korra bending in season 1 of the Legend of Korra TV show but that caused her to unlock her Airbender power same thing would happen the main character would have access to 99 percent of his power. Edit: I created and came up and thought up this story idea with one idea in mind with a bunch of subcategories of ideas which the 1 idea was to make the main character as overpowered as possible. Note: This will always be edited and more stuff will be added, fixed, or changed when I think of something to put here. If this character came to the Dragon Ball universe, he could give his energy to the Spirit Bomb used by Goku to defeat Kid Buu and it would only require one person aka him. He could give his energy to the Spirit Bomb and that would be all that is required to defeat Kid Buu aka the only energy is given to the Spirit Bomb is him. Category:Blog posts